Old Memories are the Best
by Bloody French Pasta
Summary: Ivan needs money and robs a house of a little Canadian. What will happen when he gets caught and where could it lead to? Matthew is lonely and has no friends. How desperate does he want them? Will be rated M in later chapters.
1. Getting caught

An old black pickup truck slowly cruised through the neighborhood and stayed silent, not idling or speeding up, as the driver tried to make sure nobody was aware he was in the area. Ivan looked at each house cautiously as he slowly moved along. His coat had some small patched holes in it and his scarf dangled from his neck for good luck, his face and hands were dirty with a few random bruises on his face and knuckles showing he was unafraid of fighting. The nice side of town was the last place you would expect to see a character like him, but he was low on money and was getting desperate.

He slowly pulled to a park in front a nice house. It was a two-story Victorian looking home. It was painted a soft white and it had new dark red shudders, there was a nice garden of roses, while the grass was a new brilliant green from the yard being well taken care of. Ivan made sure to look and make sure there were no security signs anywhere, lights on, or any other movement that would show the owner of the house was going to catch him. Before he left the truck he pulled out his pipe from the passenger side and hopped out leaving the truck started for a quick get away when he got what he needed.

Very quietly Ivan picked the door locks and slipped inside when no alarms went off. He looked around quickly making his way from one room to the next. The kitchen was plain and looked to be clean, but well used by how worn out the stove looked. The dinning room was simple and only had a table and a few pictures hanging on the wall that looked to be of hockey scenes or of the rocky mountains. Ivan finally made it to the living room and realized he had hit the jackpot seeing a massive flat screen TV, a X-box, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, and a Wii. He immediately went for the TV knowing it was worth the most, but when he went around the corner of the couch he tripped on a massive ball.

The massive dog he had tripped on was pure white and barked in surprise but then growled and attacked Ivan sinking his teeth into his arm and clawing and shredding at his clothes causing deep cuts to Ivan's chest and arm. Ivan yelled out in pain dropping his pipe just out of reach and rolling with the massive beast on him making the coffee table hit the wall. A fast shuffling came from the level above and Ivan's mind was screaming at him to get out of there. A fast paced running came down the stairs then stopped in the living room door before the lights turned on. The massive dog that was attacking Ivan let go and dropped him running over to its master.

Ivan was too weak to get up and run and was bleeding heavily. The best he could do was look up and see the person that was sure to finally get him thrown into prison when they called the police. When he did look up he saw a young man standing in the doorway petting the dog not taking his scared eyes off Ivan. He was shorter than Ivan and was slim if not feminine in his body shape. He had soft, innocent, purple eyes, blonde wavy hair that reached to about his shoulders with a wild curl sticking out the front, and glasses that seemed to be slipping off his face slightly from the run to the living room. After studying the other boy Ivan's vision got fuzzy and he passed out from the pain, blood loss, and adrenalin.

Matthew stood in shock staring at the massive body in his floor. He easily saw the broad shoulders, silvery blonde hair, and large nose. He kept petting his dog Kuma and was trying to figure out if he was going to call the police or hospital, but had a different idea, and he knew he was probably going to end up regretting it.

* * *

**This is just a prologue not a chapter. I am working on typing up chapter 1 now.**


	2. Wishing for Friends

**This is chapter 1 the next chapter will b posted when ever I get the time. Please give feedback so I know what I can do better. Once again I own the story but do not own Hetalia**

* * *

Ivan groaned lowly as light hit his face. He slowly opened his eyes, and didn't recognize anything around him at all. He was in a queen sized bed with dark red covers and black pillows while the rest of the room was painted white. There was a small TV in the far corner of the room with some movies below it and a window in the far side of the room showing there was a fresh snow. The bed side table next to him had a digital alarm clock that said it was about 9:30 in the morning. The next thing he noticed was how sore he was everywhere and how hard it was to move. He pushed the covers down some and looked at himself. He was missing his shirt and had stitches in his arm and chest that looked to be done by a professional and not some home job.

The door opened and Ivan was immediately on the alert and looking at the door wearily. The same man from before walked in holding a bowl of soup and a glass of water in the other hand. Ivan pretended to sleep until he set the food down by him on the small table. Ivan opened his eyes and stared at him like he was looking through his soul. The man felt the stare and looked at Ivan.

"ah...I see you're finally awake. I was just bringing food up here for you..."

"Who are you, and where am I?" Ivan interrupted him now glaring trying to intimidate.

"M-my name is Matthew...and y-you are in my g-guest room. W-What's you're name?" Matthew seemed to already have been nervous even before Ivan started trying to make it worse.

"My name is Ivan. What did you do to me? It's hard to move and I'm stitched as if you took me to a hospital. Are the police waiting for me?"

"Oh! Well you were hurt pretty bad and losing blood so I sort of stitched you up myself. It's probably hard to move from the pain relievers I gave you. I'm so sorry for my dog, Kuma, attacking you. You probably just scared him and he gets really protective of me sometimes. You've been out cold for about 3 days..." Ivan was surprised that Matthew was apologizing for his dog attacking him when he was the one that had tried to steal from him.

"Why didn't you turn me in when I broke in instead of helping me get better?" The question made Matthew relax slightly with a weak smile

"I'm to kind-hearted I suppose...You were hurt and bleeding, and I guess I wasn't thinking clearly so I decided to help you myself instead of forcing you into prison..." Ivan lost his glare and blinked at the fact he wasn't being turned in, and this complete stranger was helping him get better.

"Um...Thank you then..." He slowly grabbed the water and bowl from the table and started eating slowly making sure he didn't taste any drugs or poison. Matthew smiled softly.

"You're welcome. Everyone deserves a second chance eh? Well I'll leave you alone so I can go clean up some and you can have a bit of alone time" He quickly made his way from the room and started cleaning the mess downstairs. He hadn't had time to clean it before, being preoccupied with keeping Ivan in good condition, so there was a massive mess for him to still clean when he got there. The coffee table was flipped and cracked some on one of the legs, a few pictures were knocked off the wall, there was blood in the carpet, the couch was ripped slightly, and a vase was knocked over and broken in the corner, a potted plant had also tipped over and had gotten dirt all the way across the room. Matthew sighed as he replaced the frames on the wall, redid the coffee table, vacuumed the dirt and glass shards up, stitched the couch, and used peroxide to get the blood out. It was late, around seven, when he finished. Matthew ate dinner alone, took some more food to Ivan, then went to bed. As soon as Matthew gave him dinner Ivan ate it then fell asleep quickly wondering how he could have gotten into this place. He fell into memories when he fell asleep going into a flashback.

Ivan stood out in the cold on the porch of an orphanage after his parents kicked him and his sisters out of the car in front of it. His older sister was about 12, he was 6, and his little sister, who was being held by the older one, was less than a year old. The Russian winter blizzard whipped around them as they knocked to be let in. An old women took them in and put them into rooms with other children. For six years Ivan would often get beat for little random things like not taking off his boots, eating when he wasn't given permission, or not doing his chores along with the other children's. His oldest sister was kicked out of the orphanage at the age of 18. A year later she came back and adopted Ivan and Natalia and they moved into a run down apartment.

Back then his oldest sister had gotten the money to adopt them by prostituting out on the streets and as soon as Ivan found out about it, at the age of 15, he became a drug dealer to try to get money to buy his sister away from her pimp. He bought her freedom 6 years later. He thought he was going to get out of the business until his younger sister got into high school and started taking more expensive classes. He had to start back up, but instead of getting involved with drugs he started robbing homes.

Ivan woke up sweating some and looked around. He sighed relaxing back into the soft bed under him. Matthew walked into the room and smiled weakly.

"Oh sorry. Did I wake you? I'm sorry. I was just coming in to drop off breakfast for you..."

"Da. You're fine I woke up on my own." Ivan nodded to him slightly as he set the food down again on the table and grabbed the maple syrup he had brought up for himself and started to drink it straight from the bottle. Ivan looked on in surprise as he watched the pure syrup go into Matthews mouth and him swallow. 'That can't be healthy...' He thought to himself silently. Matthew caught him looking.

"What is it?..." He asked curious to why he was being stared at.

"Why are you drinking pure maple? Isn't that really sweet to you?" Matthew blushed slightly of embarrassment.

"The maple?...Well I sort of have always did this for when I'm stressed for some reason. Like how some people eat when they are upset, I drink maple for stress relief and if I'm upset"

"I usually take a walk or punch something...when did you start drinking maple for it?" Ivan tilted his head.

"It's a habit I started about when I was maybe...3? 4?...no, I started it when I was 5 when I was first adopted, and I was bullied when I first got into the school. I remember the days I would get shoved into my locker or get a swirly from the older kids and the teachers wouldn't do anything to help me so when I got home my papa would cook while I drowned in maple." Matthew chuckled weakly. Ivan looked worried slightly.

"You were bullied in school a lot?"

"Oui, I was, but I'm glad I was or else I might have turned out different then I am now and I like myself..." Ivan was just about to ask to hear more about Matthew before he got up and smiled. "Well you need your rest and I need to start cooking lunch so it will be done by the time we want to eat." He left in a speed walk. Outside the door Matthew let his happy face fall to a lonely, weak, sad one. "...and maybe if they hadn't bullied me I wouldn't be so...alone..." He walked off to go cook.


	3. Memories and Movies

**This took me awhile to type up and I know there are issues with it so please tell me if you find any. There is mild cursing in this so there is your warning.**

* * *

Ivan gladly spoke with Matthew every time he came and visited him to make sure he was still doing well for the next week. Matthew would always discuss the new things going on out in the world to Ivan while Ivan talked about what he already knew. Ivan had gotten stronger over the next week and was fully able to leave if he so wished but decided to stay just a little while longer to keep Matthew company for a day or two longer.

"Well, I best be off to bed...its late..." Matthew yawned quietly. Ivan and him were talking about the new mall that was being put in, and what it might have in it.

"Da...Goodnight Matvey." Ivan caught Matthew's yawn and yawned back. Matthew stood up and walked out waving. He went to his own room and flopped on his bed tiredly. He fell asleep and nuzzled into his massive pillow.

The sounds of children laughing echoed through the cold winter air as Matthew sat on the monkey bars by himself, looking at the other orphans play. His little hands were in his pockets as he warmed them up, or tried to anyway. Another little boy climbed up by him.

"Hi! My name is Alfred F. Jones! What's Your name? Can we play hero?!" He said quickly and was smiling brightly and looked like a clone of Matthew but his hair was shorter with a cow lick and his eyes were blue and a lot brighter. Matthew was startled by the sudden company, but gave a small shy smile.

"Hi. I'm Matthew Williams and I guess if you want to we can play...I've never played that before." Matthew was grabbed in a big hug and pulled off the monkey bars quickly listening to Alfred explain he was the hero and he was going to save Matthew. It turned out being more like a hide and seek game where Alfred would find Matthew every time and yell he was the hero. The next time Matthew hid it was starting to snow softly. Alfred went running around looking for him laughing. When Matthew couldn't hear Alfred's laughing anymore he looked up and Alfred was talking to a stranger on the other side of the fence. Matthew ran over knowing they would get in trouble for talking to strangers. He grabbed Alfred's arm pulling slightly.

"Alfred, come on! We can't talk to strangers or they might take us away!" The stranger laughed sweetly. He was a man with blonde hair going to his shoulders, bright blue eyes, and slight stubble on his chin.

"Don't worry little one, I wont take anyone. My, my, you look like twins . Are you brothers?"

"Yes! Mattie and I are never going to be separated!"

"Um, actually we aren't brothers...we are just...friends?..." Matthew said quietly. The man laughed softly.

"I bet Arthur would love you both to death...He only planned on one but I bet he'll make an exception when he sees you both..." He said to himself as he walked off. Matthew and Alfred went back to playing. Later that evening the man came back. He had another man with him that was shorter and had green eyes, messy blonde hair, and massive eyebrows. They were coming to adopt Alfred.

"No! I wont go without Mattie!" Alfred yelled and stood as tall as a five-year old could.

"Come on Arthur, we should."

"Francis...I don't know, do you think we can support two of them?"

"Oui, I do! Just wait until you see the other one." Matthew could hear both bickering from the hall he was walking down to say goodbye to Alfred. He stepped out quietly and shuffled over to Alfred and hugged his sleeve softly. Alfred put him in a big hug.

"I'm not leaving without Mattie!" The man now known as Francis smiled.

"Looks like we don't have a choice..." He wrapped an arm over Arthur.

"Fine, frog, we can get them both, but you better let me cook tonight!" Francis smiled brightly and before Matthew knew it he was in a car with Alfred and the two men driving to his new home.

School was only a small bus ride away from their new house and Alfred talked Matthew's poor ear off the whole way. He walked in on his first day and went to his kindergarten class, and Alfred had a different one. The teacher seemed to be mad at him for some reason because she ignored him all of class. when the bell rang out he went out and went home. Kindergarten was just the teacher ignoring him, first through fourth grade he was picked on by the other students or ignored, fifth grade was when things got bad.

"You fucking fag! Go to hell!" Matthew was surrounded by a group of bullies in the hall.

"W-what are y-you talking about? I-I didn't d-do anything."

"You know what they say, raised by gays will be a gay!" The other boys shoved him around while kicking and punching him. Matthew went home that day crying and shaking and went to his old comforter of maple. He spent the rest of his day he watched Disney and drinking syrup.

The next few years of school was the same for Matthew. He was bullied throughout the rest of the time in that school and into high school. He got a job at the age of sixteen as a window painter in winter, mowing lawns in summer, and a part-time job at a fast food place to pay for the college he wanted to go to. He got his masters in phycology but was never able to get a job since his résumé always seemed to be forgotten by the employers.

He got his own home and called his parents the first day he moved, which was his birthday. Arthur answered the phone.

"Hello, who is this?"

"Dad, Its Matthew. I'm all settled into the new home!"

"That's good. Well, we are really busy we'll have to call back another time, sorry lad." He hung up. They never called back after that. Matthew called them once a month now and tried to keep in touch by showing up on holidays. His dream eventually got to Ivan breaking into his home and Matthew woke up with tears in his eyes. He got up and silently made his way to the kitchen and got out pancake batter and a pan. The pan dropped from his hand and clattered loudly. He quickly grabbed it and sighed before cooking to comfort himself.

Ivan snapped awake as a loud crash echoed into his room. He looked at the clock and saw it was 4 am. A immediate strike of guilt tangled in his chest at the thought of Matthew being robbed again when not even a full week ago Ivan himself had tried to break in. He stood up and grabbed his pipe that had been laying by him and made his way downstairs toward the noise quietly. He peeked into the kitchen and saw Matthew cooking. He watched a moment before slowly backing from the room to where Matthew wouldn't see him letting out a sigh.

'Why would Matvey be up this early in the morning? I know it isn't to make breakfast this early...' Ivan was stopped in mid thought when a soft singing voice floated into the living room. He peeked back into the kitchen to listen.

Matthew was slowly singing and swinging his hips back and forth to the beat of it and tapping his foot with each word.

"I remember tears streaming down your face

When I said, "I'll never let you go"

When all those shadows almost killed your light

I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"

But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound" Ivan seemed to be sucked into the room as Matthew's voice pulled him in with a warm, comforting, feeling. He tried to stay silent so Matthew wouldn't stop singing.

"Don't you dare look out your window, darling,

Everything's on fire

The war outside our door keeps raging on

Hold on to this lullaby

Even when music's gone

Gone

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound" Matthew turned around holding a plate of pancakes and jumped with a squeak. Ivan tilted his head some.

"Please don't stop...I liked it..." Matthew blushed some flustered.

"N-no I-I d-don't like s-singing i-infront of people..." Ivan was disappointed and sighed but didn't say more. They stayed quiet for a awkward amount of time as they both ate a pancake or two.

"So, why are you up this early Matvey?" Ivan said between taking bites and looked at him.

"I couldn't sleep very well. I'm sorry if I woke you. You should go back to bed" He went to the living room and sat on the couch turning on a movie for him to watch. Ivan followed him into the room and sat beside him watching with him.

"I think I'll stay up and keep you company." He said with a small smile and Matthew nodded softly in thanks. The movie playing was called Tuck Everlasting and Ivan watched in a comfortable silence with Matthew until the end. When he went to get up he froze feeling a weight in his side. He looked over and saw Matthew had fallen asleep and leaned on him. He leaned back and wrapped his arm around his shoulders deciding not to wake him. He studied Matthew as he slept.

His golden hair framed his face and his glasses were slightly to big on him. His lips were parted slightly as he breathed and Ivan had to keep himself from running his thumb along them to see how soft they really were. Matthew shifted slightly and Ivan got a better look at his blemish free face and small tint of a blush even as he slept. Ivan couldn't help but feel a small stir in his chest but didn't give it a second thought and he layed back fully into the couch and dozed off with Matthew.

* * *

**I do not own the song it is called Safe and Sound, I do not own Tuck everlasting even if I tell everyone its the best movie I've seen in awhile because I love it so much, and I do not own Hetalia. I hope you enjoyed reading I believe I'll have the next chapter up soon.**


	4. Meeting again is sweet

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever! School is killing me but I got lucky enough to get out a full week. In other words I finished the entire outline of the story so it should keep updating. Now all I need is the time to type everything. I might update this story anywhere from 1 to 3 times a month depending if there is a major holiday or if I can get to a computer. MILD CURSING IN HERE. I don't own Hetalia so I hope you like it.**

* * *

Matthew slowly woke up with a small yawn in the early morning wondering when he had fell asleep. He noticed his entire right side was warm and furrowed his brows, turning his head to look at what he was on. His face lit up with a brilliant scarlet rose color seeing Ivan there.

'What happened last night? Where did we go and what did we do?!' He thought in a rush but then settled down remembering he had simply fell asleep on Ivan while watching a movie. He slowly looked over Ivan's sleeping expression and leaned more on him. Ivan had his head leaning forward slightly, his chin resting on his scarf, and his hair was messy. Matthew smiled, noting how his blocked jaw made him look more masculine and his large nose seemed to fit him very well.

'Would it be in the way if we kissed?...' Matthew froze and blinked, shocked by the thought that went through his head. He studied Ivan's lips nervously. They were slightly chapped but besides that seemed like they were inviting to kiss if Matthew so wanted to.

'No! I don't want to kiss Ivan!...or...do I?...No it's wrong to think about him like this...he tried to rob my house!' Matthew argued with himself silently never taking his eyes off Ivan's face. He rested his hand on Ivan's chest and felt the toned muscles below the pajama shirt and shuddered lightly as he imagined what he would look like without the shirt.

'Matthew Williams! Wrong! This is wrong! I doubt Ivan even roles that way and if he did why would he want you? You're a reject and that wont change' Snapping bitterly in his head, he slowly moved his hand to Ivan's stomach and felt his abs. Ivan stirred and Matthew quickly shut his eyes and pretended to sleep just a little longer as he felt himself being watched. A soft chuckle left Ivan's lips.

"So peaceful when sleeping..." He said quietly, more to himself, and watched him a few more moments.

'But a man can hope...' Matthew thought hearing Ivan and pretended to wake up with a yawn and stretch then looked at Ivan and pulled off him.

"Good morning Matvey. I hope you slept well."

"Morning Ivan, and thank you I slept fine. So...are you wanting to do anything today?" Matthew asked slightly awkward. There was a long silence as Ivan thought for a while.

"Actually, I'm sure my sisters are worried about me...I should probably be going home." A small pang of hurt hit Matthew, realizing Ivan had to leave and he probably wouldn't see him again unless they accidentally ran into each other.

"That's fine, I understand. Actually, I should probably be getting back to work, I've been taking my sick and vacation days..." They both seemed awkward as Ivan stood and started getting ready to leave.

"Hey Matvey?...Maybe I could come and visit sometime...If you want, da?"

"That would be nice...Yea, just drop by when you feel like you want to..." Matthew was jumping up and down on the inside knowing he just might see Ivan again. Ivan smiled softly in his mind seeing the excitement in Matthew's eyes even if he didn't show it on his face. He walked out to his truck and gave a short wave as he started it and drove off.

The graffiti covering the walls of the buildings and the pot holes in the road gave Ivan clues he was getting closer to home. A few gang members walked down the roads or a few people who were trying to get home before they were mugged, raped, or worse. Ivan pulled up to a large apartment complex that some of the windows were busted out of, the door had things carved into it, and a few gang signs painted on the wall. He parked the truck and got out going in and up to his apartment. It was a pain to unlock and he had to sit and jiggle the key to get the door to open. Immediately, he went in and went to his room putting the money from the dealing, before he was stuck at Matthew's, under his mattress. His younger sister, Natalia, was sitting watching the news, seeing who had been killed or if there was any more gang activity.

"Big brother, we were worried! Where were you!?" She turned her head and stood. She was wearing her nightgown that was pure white, went past her knees, and fluttered out with a dark blue bow in her hair that she never seemed to take off. Her hair was straightened and well taken care of and she had a scowl on her face, annoyed that Ivan had simply disappeared for a few weeks.

"Don't worry sister...I was simply at a friend's house." A loud bouncing noise was coming from the short hallway, announcing his older sister's arrival from her room. Katyusha grabbed him pulling him into a massive hug, almost smothering Ivan in her breasts in the process, crying.

"Ivan! I thought you had been killed and were in a ditch somewhere!" Ivan had to breath and looked at her trying not to be smothered again. Her short hair was frizzled out and her eyes were red from crying and staying up late. She was already ready for the day and was in a dark blue button up top with some jeans.

"Like I said before I was at a friend's house."

"You mean another drug head's house trying to get money." Natalia said bitterly, still angry. Rage boiled in Ivan's chest at the thought of his sister saying he was at some drug head's house.

"No! I don't go to their houses and never have! Those people aren't worth my time!" He snapped out his eyes narrowing.

"Well, Ivan, you are just as bad as them for selling the shit! What? So you were at a little whore's house?!"

"Little brother, little sister, please don't fight right now, it's not good to fight." Kat's eyes were watering again and was holding her shirt above her chest nervously.

"NO! I WASN'T AT A WHORE HOUSE!" He roared out ignoring Kat's plea.

"OH REALLY NOW?! BECAUSE THAT'S WHERE YOU ARE MOST THE TIME WHEN YOU AREN'T HERE WITH US! YOU'RE ALWAYS OUT DEALING DRUGS OR YOU ARE OUT WITH WHORES!" Natalia spat bitterly. Ivan roared, stormed to his room, and slammed his door, Natalia went to hers and did the same, Kat sat on the couch crying softly to herself.

Ivan paced around the room growling to himself until about noon. A soft knock at his door pulled Ivan from his thoughts and he opened the door seeing his big sister standing there with her eyes watering.

"I...I wanted t-to take you and Natalia out for ice-cream to make you all happy again." She sniffled quietly and wiped her eyes. Ivan seemed to dead pan.

"It's late January and we don't have enough money to go and spend it on little things like that..." He said tilting his head. Her eyes watered more.

"O-okay I-I understand..." She turned and covered her face crying. To say the least Ivan felt guilty.

"Wait! Don't cry! We can go. I'm sure we have enough to get some." He said quickly and bit his lip slightly. She smiled weakly but nodded .

The way to the ice-cream shop was either completely silent or all the siblings were apologizing to each other for the argument. Ivan hugged Natalia and Kat for upsetting them and saw the ice-cream parlor up ahead. They were in the better side of town since it was the only place that had anything nice that wouldn't end up getting them killed. Ivan held the door for his sisters and watched as Kat smiled happily and Natalia rolled her eyes at her brother's attempt to be a gentleman.

The ice cream parlor was clean with bright-colored walls, a white floor, and little decorations up for the next holiday that was coming up, valentines. It had a homey feel to it as a few little kids sat with their parents to eat their ice-cream, or a random person would come in to get away from the cold and simply chat with others around them. Ivan enjoyed it and smiled looking around at everything while his sisters went up to look at ice cream flavors. He heard a familiar voice and raised a brow looking up in surprise.

"Matvey?" Matthew was scooping ice-cream and working the register and looked up in confusion.

"Ivan?" He saw the large Russian walking over with a wide smile.

"It's a surprise to see you work here da?"

"Yea, but I like it since the person that owns it is a friend of mine and goes pretty easy on me for vacation and sick days...paycheck is still low." He laughed gently. Kat and Natalia were looking at the two men confused.

"Little brother, how do you know him?" Kat tilted her head slightly, and Natalia narrowed her eyes wondering if Matthew was a drug user that bought from Ivan.

Ivan didn't know what to say or do. Was he suppose to tell the truth, oh yea, I tried to rob his home and ended up staying there? Luckily Matthew saved his ass with a quick little comment.

"I met Ivan in a store and accidentally bumped into him. He helped me carry my things to my car and we sorta just started chatting here and there." Matthew smiled happily with the lie, making it believable. Natalia let her glare drop some. "Okay, so what are you all here for?"

"Please, I would like birthday cake ."

"Strawberry..." Ivan thought about his a moment then settled on chocolate with sprinkles. Matthew smiled sweetly when they ordered and got them what they wanted. Ivan smiled handing the money it cost.

"Dont worry about it Ivan it's on me...how bout I take my break and we all can talk?" Matthew smiled softly and Ivan nodded happily. Kat was happy about the free ice-cream and nonstop thanked Matthew before Matthew got his own ice-cream, moose tracks with some syrup he had on him, and sat with them. The next hour or two Matthew had his ear talked off by Kat and was gladly speaking with her, while making small talk with Ivan, and even a few small conversations with Natalia when she wasn't being creepy silent and watching the rest of them.

Ivan smiled untill he saw the time and how dark it was getting. If they didn't get home soon it would be dangerous to walk the streets, or more dangerous than it already was.

"Well, Matvey, It was great seeing you again,but my sisters and I should be heading home." Matthew was right in the middle of a conversation with Kat when Ivan stood up. He looked slightly confused then understanding.

"It was great seeing you Ivan..." He seemed embarrassed about something and thought a second or two. "um...I was wanting to invite you and your sisters to dinner at my house..." A gentle blush traveled up his face and he smiled with hopeful eyes. Kat smiled widely matching Matthew's smile.

"That sounds lovely! What day would you want us?" Matthew smiled at her enthusiasm, and in all honesty he was excited to keep having the conversation about the winter Olympics coming up.

"If you all can, how about Friday at six?"

"Oh, please Ivan! Can we go?!" Ivan couldn't help but laugh as Kat begged. Natalia even seemed interested slightly.

"Da, that sounds great. We don't have plans very often." Matthew smiled happily and Ivan felt a small stir in his chest. "We will see you on Friday. Goodbye Matvey!" He waved at Matthew as he opened the door for Natalia to walk out first. Before she left Kat crushed Matthew in a hug, more like a smothered since he couldn't breath when she had his face crushed into her chest, then ran out with a happy smile. Matthew waved at Ivan as he walked out with a small shy smile and hopeful eyes.


End file.
